


Tears of Heaven ((ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE))

by Juncea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst and Humor, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eren is very emotional, M/M, Men Crying, Romance, Slow Build, Tragedy, angel!Levi, logic might not apply here, this is sad but funny all at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“--What if I don't want it to rain on Sunday? What if I was planning to making it rain on Monda—wait, what?” The gray eyed being stopped his rant to listen to what the boy had to say. </p><p>“All this time...all this rain...was because...you were...you were crying for me?”'</p><p>-----</p><p>When my mom was still alive, she used to say that the rain is from the tears of saddened Angels...The Tears of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've lost who I am

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to update other things but this plot wouldn't leave me alone...please forgive me!
> 
> Anyway, this is an AU I literally just thought of today while listening to 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday and needless to say I got really, really emotional and I decided to let out my feels though my OTP and that is how this happened. -sweats nervously- 
> 
> (most) Of the Angels/Heaven and the rain logic stuff is all my made up bullshit/things i've heard from others and i made up his moms birthday, okay. -shrugs-
> 
> Please note that although Levi is an Angel, he still has his serious, harsh attitude and potty mouth, lol.
> 
> i will go thorough and edit this later since i didn't bother going through to spot out any errors yet. :l 
> 
> please enjoy!

_When my mom was still alive,_

_she used to say that the rain_

_is from the tears of saddened Angels._

_**The Tears of Heaven** _...

 

**___________**

 

My life was going nowhere.

 

I was stuck.

 

It had been about four months since moms funeral and I don't think I really let it set in that my mom was gone forever; she was never coming back. I went to visit her grave every Sunday at the break of dawn, for some reason. Don't ask me why I choose that day specifically because...Hell, I don't even know the answer to that.

 

I always brought one Tulip, it was moms favorite flower, whenever I stopped by and added it to the growing pile of wilted flowers that had been left there previously by others or myself. I would be there for hours on end, sometimes I would get so caught up in my thoughts that I would lose track of time that the grumpy grave-keeper would force me to leave with a deep frown on his face, no trace of sympathy, or even empathy ever crossed his wrinkled face. I guess that he had to deal with brooding shitheads like myself for a majority of his career so he was used to it by now.

 

But, anyway...a strange occurrence always happened whenever I came to see my mom.

 

It always....

 

It always rained.

 

At first I thought of it as nothing and cursed at mother nature for dampening (quite literally) my mood even more.

 

The second time, I may or may not have screamed angrily at the gloomy, gray skies like a total moron; I got kicked out early that day.

 

I think maybe around the fourth or fifth time it happened I just stopped caring, honestly.

 

That is, until it dawned on me one day as I made my way down the narrow sidewalk that lead to the place my mom was buried.

*****

“ _When it rains, dear, it's the tears of Heaven.” The young boy stopped glancing moodily out the window to pay attention to his mother as she stepped beside the six year old to look out the window with him._

 

“ _Huh?” He questioned in confusion and gave him mom an utterly baffled look. Carla giggled at her beautiful baby boys boggled expression and pulled him close as she pointed out into the dark skies with a frail finger._

 

“ _When the Angels up above in Heaven are sad, they cry. And when they cry...” The smile slipped off her thin, brittle lips as she said the last part in a whisper,_

 

“ _It rains.”_

 

*****

So, maybe that was why it kept raining. Maybe the Angels were crying...for me? I quickly shrugged the silly, childish thought off, that was just something parent's said to their kids to let their imagination grow and run wild.

 

Besides....why would anyone cry for a horrible person like me?

 

**XxX**

 

Eren knelt down and gently set the white Tulip down beside the small gravestone and after mumbling a few words of prayer, he sat in front of it and just stared at the words engraved elegantly in cursive on the stone.

 

“ _Here lies Carla Yeager,_

_a beautiful young woman_

_who was taken away_

_from us too soon._

_May the Lords embrace carry her home.”_

_July 13 th, 1979 – October 4th, 2015._

 

He re-read it over and over even though he had already memorized the entire thing by his third visit with big, pained brown eyes. He slapped his cold, quivering hands over his face to hide the broken expression that etched his young features, he told himself he wouldn't cry this time and that this was his last visit for a while since his therapist recommended it, she said doing this every week was only hurting himself.

 

His scowled angrily behind his hands. So wanting to see his mom was 'Unhealthy behavior?' Fucking bullshit! His hands balled into tight fist as he struggled to control his anger because _how dare she_? How fucking _dare she_ say that shit to him when he was still hurting, still mourning over his mother?

 

“You were all I—,“ He choked up as his throat tightened against his will and that familiar, unwanted liquid built up in his eyes. “ _You were_ _all I had..._ ”

 

His father was a deadbeat piece of shit who left him and his mom when he was around the age of three which led to a lot of behavioral issues as he was growing up with only one parent who was sick and working two jobs, struggling just to keep a roof over his head and warm food in his stomach. He developed bad anger issues at a young age and that sort of made if difficult for him to make friends since a majority of the kids were afraid of him.

 

When the first tear escaped he silently hoped that it wouldn't fucking rain again, he was _so_ tired of the _fucking rain_. Then the second tear came, and the third and soon, he was wracked with sobs. The thick droplets ran quickly down his red cheeks and he cursed himself to Hell for letting his emotions get the best of him once again.

 

He jumped when something wet hit his head.

 

It didn't take a rocket science to know that it was beginning to rain.

 

“Goddammit.... _goddammit_!” He wailed as the rain started off in a light drizzle then gradually begun to pour down in heavy sheets the harder he cried. He picked his head up and stared blankly into the cloudy skies, wincing whenever a droplet hit his eye directly.

 

“M—Ma—“

 

It only took a few seconds for him to feel like he was a small child again that was crying over spilled milk.

 

“ _Mama_.... _you were all I had...you were all I had..._ ” He said this in a mantra for God knows how long as the rain mixed in with his tears before he sensed that there was another presence with him.

 

'Ah,' He thought, 'That's probably the old man...I better get going then...'

 

When he tore his gaze from the sky and looked ahead; his heart stopped at the sight before him.

 

Standing before him in all their Heavenly glory was an Angel.

 

The angel wore a short white tunic that showed off one shoulder and his strong chest with golden lace-up sandals and a beautiful golden halo floated above his head. But what was most shocking were the lovely, large white wings that were about arms length that were on his back, he watched with awe as they twitched and flapped very lightly.

 

He seemed to have an ethereal white glow around him and his very presence was very soothing for some reason, the heavy weight on his heart lessened almost entirely the longer he stared.

 

“--ackass.”

 

He snapped out of his amazement as he heard the man say something but he didn't quite catch what it was. Eren looked up until his eyes landed on two soft but all the while strong, stormy eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul.

 

“Eh?” He said dumbly.

 

“I can't make it though a fucking Sunday without you making me cry, you shitty brat! Are you done fucking me over now or what? I'd like to have a peaceful Sunday for once in my fucking life, you insensitive piece of shit!”

 

“ _W—what!?_ ” He backed up as the short man took long strides towards him until his back hit his mothers gravestone. As the angel made it only a step or two away from him, that was when he finally noticed the tear streaks that covered the mans face and the redness in his eyes, it was quite obvious he was just crying not too long ago.

 

“I don't know why I'm so attached to you but it always you! Plenty of people come here every Sunday to mourn the death of someone they love and I never cried but then you show up and just fuck everything up!“

 

Eren ignored the angels rant and put a cold hand up to his dry eyes; he had stopped crying. He then noticed that it had stopped raining as well.

 

A smile slowly stretched across his lips.

 

“You...”

 

“--What if I don't want it to rain on Sunday? What if I was planning to making it rain on Monda—wait, what?” The gray eyed being stopped his rant to listen to what the boy had to say.

 

“All this time...all this rain...was because...you were...you were crying for me?”

 

A bright, firetruck-red blush quickly spread across the others cheeks like wildfire at the question. “Y-Yeah, so fucking what!? Do you have any idea how much trouble I've bee—“

 

“That's...that's so sweet....knowing that you care....” He said then he started laughing in an almost crazed manner out loud. The angel took a step back as he stared at Eren with caution, maybe this boy was finally losing his fucking marbles. That laughter quickly turned into choked hiccups and it didn't take long for Levi to figure out that Eren was about to cry. 

 

Again.

 

"Oh, for fucks sake—!”

 

 

.....

 

 

It rained four times that day.

 


	2. and I can't understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see I brought the rating down because i realized that it would be a while until the sexual things came in but the rating will go back up as soon as it happens, i promise! so just be patient with me! 
> 
> sorry this chapter is so short, i will try to have the next one longer and i'll start explaining Levi's angel situation and get some character development going on.
> 
> in the mean time, please enjoy! :)

By the time Eren was officially done crying for the day, he was soaked to the bone. His clothes clung uncomfortably close to this damp skin and his hair could be mistaken for an overly used mop with how wet and unruly it was.

 

Levi  just stared down at him and waited for Eren to calm down so he  _himself_  could calm down and get on with his day, he didn't plan on spending his entire Sunday in a graveyard sniffling with some emotional kid who cleary has a lot of  issues that needed to be addressed.

 

Both of them stayed silent for a good ten minutes before the ethereal being grew tired of watching Eren stare blankly into the sky. He stomped over to Eren and grabbed him roughly by his collar, making Eren let out a surprised yelp, and bought him to his feet.

 

“Listen, I don't know about you but I'd like to get the fuck out of he—“

 

“What's your name?” Eren asked.

 

The question threw the angel off guard for a moment because most of the time when humans saw him they didn't care for his name, they just immediately went to begging for 'forgiveness' and asking for him to bless them with prayer or whatever.

 

He let go of the collar of Eren's drenched button-up and let the boy have some breathing space. “My name is Levi, well, my human name, that is.” The boy perked up slightly at that and gave him a look of confusion.

 

“Human name? You have two names?”

 

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I do and no, I will not tell you my other name. Now come on...lets get out of here, this place isn't doing your mood any good and I'd rather not cry again today, thanks.” Levi began walking, more like gliding, towards the exit of the cemetary, not looking back to see if Eren was even following him.

 

The brunette stood there and watched in awe at how lovely and graceful the angel was, crudeness and brutal honesty aside, it was clear Levi was a good, caring man.

 

“--re you coming?”

 

Eren snapped out of his daydreaming and caught up with him, falling into step with Levi as they strolled out of the depressing area.

 

Eren still had so many questions.

 

Is this real?

 

Am I dreaming right now?

 

Am I _dead_?

 

This all felt so surreal. Walking in front of him was an inhuman being that appeared out of nowhere with large, white wings and a halo. 

 

Eren stopped walking and spoke lowly, “How...how do I know that you're real?” He laughed pathetically, maybe he was really starting to lose his mind if he honestly thought that the angel was real and that he was here to save him. 

 

Besides, Eren wasn't really much of a religious person to begin with. Levi shot the boy a soft look of concern but quickly masked over it with a frown as he held out his small hand. 

 

“Take my hand.” He said simply, watching for the others reaction. 

 

Eren stared at the hand in fear and took a few steps back, shaking his head in disbelief. “N-No...y-you're not real....I don't even believe in God....never gone to church a day in my life.” 

 

Levi sighed at this. “That doesn't matter, Eren. Now, you have two choices. One: you take my hand and see where this goes from here or two: you go back to being a brooding, pathetic piece of shit that spends every Sunday alone in a graveyard crying himself into a stupor.” 

 

“Will you...” Eren started hesitantly.

 

“What?”

 

“Will you be able to fill this hole in my heart? ...Levi, can you—,” the boy clenched his fist and held in his tears the best he could as he choked out the last part, “Can you save me?” 

 

He tried his hardest, he really did try his hardest to keep the tears from falling but he couldn't. He couldn't because the, although small, smile that spread across Levi's face and the gentle nod of encouragement he sent his way tore him to pieces. 

 

Small, slow tears flowed from his sad ocean-green eyes as he took the offered hand and his stomach did a somersault as Levi soft hand squeezed his reassuringly. Levi's heart clenched uncomfortably at the look on Eren's face, the boys eyes were so big and expressive. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and that is probably what had drawn Levi to the boy in the first place. 

 

Unbeknownst to him, small, almost unnoticeable tears trickled from the corners of Levi's sharp gray eyes and he hadn't noticed that it started to drizzle very lightly until Eren spoke up about it.

 

“Levi...are you crying?”

 

With a small, embarrassed frown and a light blush, he mumbled out lowly, “...Yes.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it might be important to tell you guys that i am in college and that is my top priority at the moment so i ask that you be patient with me and the updates! ;w;
> 
> comments make me happy, even if it's only a word or two, it keeps me encouraged to write more!
> 
> until next time, loves!


	3. Why my heart is so broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would tell more about Levi's past and his whole angel situation but my chapter was getting too long so I broke it up into two chapters instead. 
> 
> until then, i hope this keeps you all occupied until the next chapter!

“Ugh, is this really where you live?” The disgust and disbelief is his voice was flat as the angel stepped inside of Eren's tiny, one bedroom apartment. The brunet shrugged his shoulders at Levi and threw his coat in a corner that already had other clothing there, much to Levi's annoyance. The smell of garbage and dirty clothes filled his nostrils and he had to hold back the urge to gag at all the empty pizza boxes and beer cans just lying around all over the floor.

 

Levi didn't bother stepping inside any closer and just stood awkwardly by the door as he watched the boys sluggish movements with intensity. He raised a thin eyebrow at how Eren walked with his shoulders slouched and his head down as he moved throughout the apartment, occasionally tripping over all the junk covering the vomit-green colored floor.

 

Eren walked into the kitchen and pulled out some leftover Chinese food and a can of unfinished German beer then sat down at the small round dinner table and quietly ate his food while staring off blankly into space.

 

The blank emotion in his eyes and the way he moved about like a robot in need of oil made Levi extremely uncomfortable as he continued to observe the boy from afar.

 

This...this was an everyday thing for him, Levi came to realize as he watched with wide eyes as Eren gulped down the rest of his beer. When he was finished with his unhealthy meal, he aimed to throw the empty container that once held his Chinese food and the empty can into the trash but failed miserably, the trash bounced off the rim of the plastic garbage can and onto the floor.

 

Levi's anger and patience wore extremely thin when Eren didn't even give the trash a second glance and walked out of the kitchen towards what Levi was assuming was his bedroom when Eren yawned sleepily and stretched a bit to get the kinks out of his neck.

 

Before he could even touch the knob, Levi spoke up. “Stop.”

 

Eren froze at the one word and let out a sigh of relief once he saw it was just Levi. He put a hand over his heart to stop his rapidly thumping heart and to give the short man and questioning, emotionless stare.

 

“A-ah, you scared me...almost forgot you were even there.” He admitted honestly. The angel scoffed in irritation and could only glare angrily at the human.

 

Although he'd never admit it, Levi's heart was heavy with empathy and sadness because of Eren's actions. Apart from the loss of his mother there were also other multiple things that were contributing to his severe depression.

 

Levi's wings were ruffled and the golden halo that floated over his head did not glow as bright as it usually did.

 

His large wings wilted slightly as he came to a conclusion;

 

The boy.....the boy just didn't _care._

 

He had given up a long, long time ago.

 

The way he carried himself was beyond pathetic; it was _heartbreaking_. The angel surprised himself with that thought because since when has he ever given so much as two shits about some human? He just didn't know what made him keep coming back every Sunday just to see Eren. He plagued his thoughts everyday and whenever Eren cried it was like something was physically tugging at his heartstrings and no matter what he did or how hard he tried, (heck, Levi even tried to fly away to get away from the young boys brooding and sadness) _he still cried._

 

It was as if they had some sort of inner connection that neither of them knew about. He tried very hard to stop coming back, to forget Eren and to never see him ever again but he couldn't keep away. His mind had kept telling him to go, leave the boy alone, don't approach him it's none of your business but the intensity of Eren's sorrow, sadness and tears kept telling him to stay, stay, _stay._

 

“Kid—Eren...do you even know what you're doing to yourself?” Anger quickly flashed in Eren's sea green eyes and before he could retort, Levi was speaking again. “This is...this is fucking pathetic...when was the last time you cleaned something around here?”

 

Eren snarled at Levi and stomped away from his bedroom to get in the angels face. He pointed a thin, frail finger at him as he growled through his teeth. “You think I don't know how fucking pathetic this is? You think I _like_ being like this!?”

 

The sympathetic look Levi had on his face was long gone and was now replaced with anger and disgust. “ _Really?_ ” He sneered. “By the looks of it, I think you're pretty fucking okay with how shitty your life is, at the moment!”

 

“How the _fuck_ do you know?” Eren grabbed Levi's tunic and shoved him roughly up against the cheap screen door out of anger.

 

“You aren't even _trying_ to get better, you stupid piece of shit!” Levi pushed Eren off of him and held his arms out wide. “Look at this place! When's the last time you cleaned anything, Huh!? When the last time you had anyone over?” He asked and was greeted with nothing but silence and a glare that was slowly softening into a look of realization.

 

When Eren didn't answer he continued, “Oh, so you don't 'like being like this'?” He mocked. “Tell me this, Eren.” Levi said softly, lowering his tone and temper at the devastated look that crossed Eren's young features. “When's the last time you talked to someone, heart to heart, or even at all?”

 

Tears were stinging his large green eyes and threatened to fall over as he thought back to his last conversation. It was with his best (well, previous) friends, Mikasa and Armin, the only two people he could really go to....it was only about three weeks after his moms funeral when the two confronted him about his off, unhealthy behavior and suggested a therapist to help him with his mood.

 

Being the jackass he is, Eren was furious with their suggestion and told them in these exact words,

 

“ _ **I told you, I don't need nor want a fucking therapist! There's nothing wrong with me, why can't you just stop bothering me and leave me the fuck alone for a while!? Fuck off!”**_

 

He hadn't heard from her or Armin since and what's worse is that he actually ended up going to see a therapist anyway.

 

“I-it's been months...a really, really long time.” He choked out. A few small tears turned into heavy, loud sobs as he buried his face into Levi's neck and cried his eyes out, much to Levi's dismay. This time, surprisingly, Levi found that he didn't have the strong urge to cry with Eren and could only smile gently while stroking the boys neck.

 

While he was still very disgusted with Eren's tears and most like snot (fucking gross) he held onto the brunet until he had calmed down and gently let himself out of the angel's hold, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

 

“Sorry...I think—I think I'm okay, for now.”

 

Levi grunted and produced a small tissue out of seemingly nowhere and wiped the tears and other gross fluids off of his neck and put it in the trash properly. Eren watched with curiosity as the angel walked with caution through his filthy apartment and into the hallway, checking in all the doors until he stopped at his supply closet and pulled out some cleaning supplies.

 

Eren yelped as a bottle of Windex and a cloth was thrown his way, he barely managed to catch them both. “W—what are you—“

 

“What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? First, if I'm going to get anything done with your sorry ass we're going to need to change the shitty environment you live in because this _clearly_ isn't helping your situation and is, quite frankly, an atrocity.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although i do not reply to all reviews, i /do/ read all of them and they really, truly make me happy to see your comments, i am so glad you all are enjoying it and hope you all stick with this story till the end. :) 
> 
> see you next update!


	4. Rejecting your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some information about Levi's backstory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college hasn't been treating me well lately, ugh! ;-; but i had some free time enough to write this also, i'll be going through the chapter searching for errors and stuff so some things may change! 
> 
> so i hope you enjoy!

Hours later, the floor was finally visible, the dishes were cleaned and the tiled floor was moped a squeaky clean. While Levi was picking up Eren's dirty clothing from the ground to put in a hamper, something fell out of the pile with a hard thud.

 

He stopped what he was doing and set the clothing aside to see what the item was. He knelt down and raised an eyebrow at the little black book and sated his curiosity by opening it up to see what was inside. The small gasp he made was heard by Eren who was scrubbing the murky windows down with the Windex and he stopped cleaning it to see what Levi was gasping about.

 

“Levi? What's going on— _what_ are you doing with that!?” He shouted and tried to tackle the angel from behind but Levi just simply used his wings and floated over to the right, causing Eren to crash nearly crash into this shitty entertainment center and TV.

 

“P-put that down, don't look!”

 

“Why not? Eren....” Levi flipped through the pages with a look of awe and amazement on his face, “these are beautiful. Did you do all of this?” He asked as he turned the book towards Eren to show off the lovely watercolor paintings on the thick pages.

 

“Y-yes and they're not beautiful. They're horrible and besides, I haven't painted or drawn anything in months since I dropped out of college...” He mumbled under his breath and turned the other away at the scandalous look upon the ethereal beings face.

 

“Yes, I fucking dropped out. There's no way I can afford it anymore, my mom was the one paying for it.”

 

“You don't have a job?”

 

“No. The only reason why I even have a place to live is because of Mikasa...even though we haven't spoken in months shes been paying my bills and sending me money for food and stuff...”

 

Levi looked at Eren with disappointment. “You've been letting some chick pay your bills and give you money?”

 

“It's not like I can pay for anything on my fucking own!”

 

Levi's patience wore thin. “Then how about you man up and get a fucking job!? I cannot believe you have a _woman_ paying for your sorry ass.”

 

Eren laughed dryly. “Hah? Do you really think I can manage a job right now?” The angry look died on the angels face and he sighed as he tossed the the art book to the boy.

 

“You're right, I'm sorry but your shitty life shouldn't be an excuse for your to live off that girl...it's pathetic.”

 

Eren caught the book and shoved it into the creases of the couch. “I know that, alright? That's...that's why you're here to help, isn't it?” He was right. Levi was here to help him get better and talking down on him and screaming wasn't going to help him, the boy was emotionally damaged enough as it is and Levi honestly did want him to get better....and to stop him from making it rain every goddamn Sunday, jeesh.

 

Levi nodded and looked off to the side, avoiding Eren's (although small) kind smile, it made his heart feel funny and nervous.

 

“We need to clean up the rest of this shit, the living room and kitchen are clean but--” Before he could finish speaking Eren cut him off.

 

“I know, I know but...maybe you could tell me a little about yourself?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I'm curious...you seem to know a lot about me--”

 

Levi held his hand up and laughed. “Eren, all I know is that you're a mess and you really need some help to get you out of this rut you're in. So, please.” Levi only knew that about Eren, he didn't know all the other details about his life like his age, likes and dislikes and all that other shit, he wasn't God, for Christ sakes.

 

Eren nodded at this. “Alright...well, you tell me one thing about you and I'll tell you something about me. Deal?” He really hoped Levi would accept and play along with the little game, it wasn't everyday you came across an angel. Levi considered this for a while.

 

'Well, it couldn't hurt.' He said to himself.

 

“Fine, I'll play your little game, happy?” The large, beaming smile that quickly spread across Eren's face was a clear sign that he was.

 

He nodded at Levi. “Okay, well...I'm nineteen, was born in March in '96. You?” He felt like that was a good question to start off with.

 

The angel looked bored as he checked out his perfect nails. “Being that I died in the late 1700's....well, I'll let you do the math. Anyways, my birthday is in December, it's not as special as it used to be when I was alive, just another day of work and boredom.” He ignored the wide-eyed look he received from the boy, he got that reaction a lot whenever he spoke to a Human, but he's only ever revealed that to one a very small handful of times, it was a bit difficult for him to trust them since they were all so selfish and only really cared about their well being.

 

“Late 1700's?” He asked curiously, he didn't think Levi would be _that_ old.

 

Levi nodded, his thin eyebrows furrowing as he recalled the day he left this world. “Yes, it was during the Reign of Terror,” Eren opened his mouth to speak but Levi kept talking as if he didn't see. “and before you even ask; O _ui_ , I am French.”

 

He nodded at this new information, very intrigued by that.

 

Levi continued. “I still remember as if it were yesterday. My friend, Erwin was a very harsh conservative and agreed with King Louis XVI and the towns people did not like that...”

 

The angel looked down sadly at his feet and Eren suddenly felt that this was getting to be a little too personal and deep for him to know, suddenly feeling bad for even asking in the first place. “....I wasn't for the King, I wanted change in our shitty 'government' but whilst sticking up for Erwin because he was the man that helped me off the streets: I was beheaded by the guillotine, along with him and thousands of other people.”

 

Eren gasped in horror at that, how awful!

 

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, neither said anything or even looked at each other. “I'm sorr--”

 

“Don't apologize, it had nothing to do with you.” That came out harsher than he wanted it too but it was the truth, Eren had no reason to be sorry and he hated it when people said that. “It wasn't like you were there when they chopped my head off.” He laughed dryly at his dark humor.

 

The brunet gulped and laughed nervously along with him, scratching the back of his neck, unsure of what to say next. “W-well, where's the scar then? If you're head got c-chopped off then there must be some sort of...I don't know, scar around your neck, right?”

 

Levi stood up and brushed off invisible dust, adjusting his halo slightly as he spoke. “Eren, Angels are supposed to be perfect. No bruises, beautiful hair, soft skin....attractive. All of my imperfections are hidden, Humans can't see them but I most certainly can.” With that, he turned towards the window near the TV, staring at his reflection, grimacing at the faded scar that wrapped around his entire neck.

 

“Imperfections? Well, it didn't hide the fact that you're way shorter than the average man.” Eren said, giggling loudly at his joke. Levi's back stiffened and his wings were quite ruffled at the insult about his height.

 

“You little shit...” He grumbled. He'd usually be fuming by now because he loathed when people took a crack at his height but....the joyous laughter and the large smile spread across the boys youthful face made the stupid joke worth it.

 

He'd do anything to make Eren smile.

 

'Wait...where did that thought even come from!?' A wild blush spread across his sharp cheeks like rapid wildfire and he found himself covering his hot face with his wings, the large white feathers successfully hiding his expression.

 

Eren saw Levi's face pink slightly before the angel covered it and giggled some more. “Aww, are you embarrassed? That's so cute!”

 

A growl built up in his throat. “I am _not_ cute, you little fuck.”

 

“You know, for an angel, you have the _worst_ potty-mouth, ever.” The kid was just making shots at him left and right. His stormy eye twitched in annoyance and before he could retort he stopped abruptly and said something else, almost in a panicked voice. “I—I have to go-um, Eren...you-you should get some sleep, it's getting to be a little lat—dammit!”

 

Eren was thoroughly confused at the angels words, why did he have to leave so soon? His shoulders slumped and his eyes got a little misty at the thought of Levi leaving...he still needed him here, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

 

Levi saw this and huffed in irritation at the devastated expression on his face, he needed to change that quickly, there would be no more crying, as long as he was around. He stepped over to Eren and grabbed his rounded face, squeezing the pinked cheeks together to make Eren make a silly face.

 

“Hey! I'm coming back alright, no more crying, okay, you little shit?” He asked, silently laughing to himself at Eren's squished, ridiculous face right now.

 

“P-promise?” Levi heart broke a little bit at the quiet, desperation in his voice. The angel nodded and brought Eren down far enough for him to kiss his forehead gently.

 

“Promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should move the story along a little faster now, thank you for reading!
> 
> your feedback brings me happiness! 
> 
> until next time, everyone! :)


	5. Without, love gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for this being late other than the struggle of writing this chapter right! took me a few tries but i think i got it this time! 
> 
> please, enjoy! (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

“-- _en_.”

 

“Five more minutes....”

 

“-- _ren_!”

 

Whoever that was screaming my name was being really annoying, I just want to sleep in and never wake up.

 

Life sucks.

 

“ _Eren, wake the fuck up!_ ” 

 

I bolted upright when I got pinched in my thigh, yelping in pain as the person who was assaulting me only pinched harder until I was wide awake.

 

“W-what the---Levi!?” I gasped.

 

Yes, standing upright with the help of my wooden bedpost, was Levi with his usual scowl and dark eyes who was giving me a glare that could cause blindness itself.

 

He...he really came back. I smiled happily at him, glad that he kept his promise and didn't leave me hanging, I don't know what I would've done if he had really left for good. While grinning like a moron, I didn't notice that Levi's halo and wings were missing until he said something.

 

“Thanks to you I can't have my halo or wings right now, you jackass.” He grumbled under his breath, still holding tightly onto the bedpost.

 

“Why? Aren't you supposed to be an ange--”

 

He interrupted me swiftly. “I  _am_ an angel, you idiot!” 

 

I gave him a look of confusion. “Then what happened to your--”

 

“I don't want to talk about it right now...” His voice was low, almost upsetting. I respected his wishes and didn't ask again as I got up and moved about my messy room, occasionally tripping over a stray shoe or empty pizza box. I ignored Levi's insults about my hygiene and looked through my dresser for something clean to wear, which wasn't much.

 

I chose the first thing I got my hands on and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and got dressed inside the bathroom.

 

“Ow, dammit!”

 

I ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where I heard Levi groan in what sounded like pain. When I got there I saw the small man on the ground, pouting angrily with an adorable blush on his face.  
  


“Levi! Are you okay? What happened?” I said hurriedly and went over to help him off the floor only to have him smack my hands away.

 

“What happened?” I asked again. When all I got was a glare and mumbling from him I sighed and forced him off the ground to stand on his own two feet. He yelped and tried to reach out for my bedpost only to miss it by an inch, stumble on wobbly legs and back onto the ground again.

 

“....Levi?”

 

There was a deep, nervous blush on his face and I noticed that he had broken out into a cold sweat which made me even more confused than before. What was wrong with him? Levi scooted till he was close enough to the bed and pulled himself up with difficulty, shooting me a glare whenever I tried to assist him off the floor.

 

I noticed that while he tried standing on his own, his legs were extremely wobbly and how tightly he held onto the bedpost and then it dawned on me.

 

“Levi...can you not walk?” At that, as if his face couldn't get any redder, it did.

 

He shook his head furiously at my accusation. “I—I can walk, you idiot! It's just...without my wings....my b-balance is off..” He trailed off, looking everywhere around the room except at me.

 

We stood there in silence for a few minutes until I finally spoke up with a big grin on my face. “Wow...that's--”

 

He sighed. “Pathetic, I kno--”

 

“--That's adorable!” I practically squealed. I couldn't help myself and started giggling a bit at the scandalous look on the angel's face, he looked ready to flee the room, his face was so flustered it reached up to his ears.

 

“W-what the fuck!? No, it isn't and stop fucking laughing at me, asshole!” I covered my mouth with my hands in attempt to stop all the noise but I just couldn't, the sight before me was so cute. Levi huffed angrily and puffed out his chest.

 

“That's it! I'm out of here!” He declared with a deep frown and furrowed eyebrows. At that, I stopped laughing immediately and tried to apologize, I didn't mean to make him upset and I wasn't trying to be mean, it's just that he was being _really_ cute right now and I couldn't help myself.

 

“Levi, I'm sor--” The apology was on the tip of my tongue but when Levi tried to start walking, he tripped over his own two feet as soon as he took one step and stumbled down to the floor again.

 

“What the hell!?” He all but screamed at his legs.

 

I couldn't help it; I started laughing again.

 

I can't remember how long it's been since I've ever laughed this hard but I know it's been a while. Levi, just him being here, made me filled with joy, as corny as that sounds. I don't think I was laughing at the fact that he walked like a newborn baby duckling but I was laughing because I was...I was happy because he's here with me.

 

I soon calmed down and knelt down beside Levi who was so embarrassed that I felt kind of bad. I held a hand out to him. “Hey, I wasn't making fun of you, okay? I just thought it was cute...I'm sorry if I made you upset.” He looked at my hand cautiously before grabbing it hesitantly in his own, yelping as I yanked him off the ground. He held onto me for support with a bashful flush on his face as he grumbled out a thanks to me.

 

“Hey, how about I help you learn how to walk?” I suggested.

 

He gave me an exasperated look. “I _know_ how to walk, Eren. I'm just not balanced because my wings are gone, they're really heavy, about a quarter of my body weight.”

 

I 'hm'ed' at this and scratched my chin as I thought deeply. “Okay, well you'll just have to get used to walking without wings or I can find something that's about the same weight as your wings for you to wear.”

 

He didn't look too happy with this. “I'm not here to learn how to walk, Eren. I wanted to help you finish cleaning the rest of this dump and try helping you find a job. If you're going to get better, you're going to need to get back on your own two feet again.”

 

“Well, how are we going to do any of that if you can't walk?”

 

“I don't need to walk to help find you a job, that's what computers are for, kid.” Well, he had a point there.

 

“While that's true, how are you going to help me clean if you can't even stand upright on your own?” At this, he blushed furiously.

 

“Fine, I guess you're right but lets make this quick. I want to help you get better as soon as possible because...you deserve it. I--” He coughed into his hand and looked the other way to hide a growing blush on his cheeks. “I care about you, Eren.” He finished softly.

 

Oh, no.

 

I could feel them, the tears. I tried really, really hard to make the tears stop but my emotions gave me a big 'Fuck you!' and they burst from my eyes like waterfalls. I heard a sigh and then felt soft, small hands try to wipe the falling tears from my face.

 

“I—I” I choked up on my own sobs. 'I care about you, too' I wanted to say, but I didn't want to make him feel weird and said something else instead. “Thank you, Levi...you're too kind...looking after a stupid, pathetic kid like me when you don't even have to.” I looked up through my tears and saw that Levi was crying too.

 

“Stop, stop crying, Ere— _fuck_.” He quickly tried to wipe the falling tears but only failed in the end and just let them fall as I held him, burying my face in his neck as I sobbed like a big baby.

 

I heard the soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the roof and the windows like heavy pelts and looked up to the window to see that it was pouring down heavily and I felt horrible for making Levi cry again. He shouldn't cry over someone like me.

 

I don't know how long I held him. It could've been minutes, hours, who knows. I only let go of him once I heard the rain stop and him grumbling under his breath to let him go.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked.

 

“Are _you_ okay?” He countered.

 

I nodded slowly at him and let a small smile grace my lips. “Yeah...yeah, I am.”

 

“Then I am, too...now, lets stop crying like a bunch of bitches and get something productive done today.” I could see that he was trying the lighten the mood and laughed happily, nodding as I started to teach Levi the basics of balancing himself so he could walk properly again.

 

It's only been five minutes into my lesson and he's already screaming profanities at his own legs. “You useless fucking soft spaghetti noodle excuse for legs!”

 

I held back a giggle (I didn't want to make him feel embarrassed again) and sighed instead, this was going to be a long, long day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, Levi is sooo cute. *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`) 
> 
> until next time, my dears!!


End file.
